Vault 46
by FoxtrotHotel
Summary: Seth Hunter is tired of living in Vault 46. He has no parents no friends and no-one to live for. So when he hears there's a chance to leave his home, he has to take it. Can the Wasteland be any worse than down here?
1. Motorcycle Hand-Brake

**Vault 46**

The ball thumped gently off the wall of the Vault. Most of the residents were bored out of their minds, and Seth Hunter was no exception. Seth was 16 years old, if only just. His 16th Birthday was a bust, with the G.O.A.T being on exactly the same day. Finding out he was going to work in the Clinic was bad enough, and then some of his 'classmates' joked about how he was too late to save hs mom. His mother died of a medical complication when he was a baby, and his father OD-ed on Jet two weeks later. Now, his Granddad, Alfred, took care of him, so everyone took the piss. Jed and the Maintenance crew were nice though, because Seth was quite intelligent and was a big help whenever a problem occurred in the Reactor level. Seth was given Reactor clearance when he was 10, as one of his first work assignments. Either they wanted him down there, or they forgot about his pass, but Seth's SecCard was never changed. The ball hit a beam and flew off at a completely un-predictable angle. Seth laboriously got up, and followed down the gray corridors he grew up with.

Seth wanted to be an auto-mechanic. He was often absorbed in old books during lessons, namely a copy of 'Deans Electronics' he got from Jed, are rarely went anywhere without a small Motorcycle hand-brake his Granddad gave him. Most of the other residents thought he was dreaming of something impossible, but his Granddad always supported him. That's why Alfred gave him the brake. Apparently, the first Hunter in Vault 46 got it after fixing a bike for a Gang Member. The brake were a sign on trust, and trust was difficult to gain, due to the local Gang War that used to go on. But Gang Wars would have paled in comparison to the Nuclear War that followed shortly. But maybe that was just a story. Seth finally found his ball just outside the atrium. He could hear voices coming from inside - voices belonging to his classmates. He thought he wouldn't be interested, but the he heard,

"Y'know, my dad says it's been 100 years since the Door closed in a few days. He says it's gonna open." Seth strode in and all eyes turned on him.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Your mom said it... Oh, wait..." Some of the teens laughed at the 'joke'. Seth glared at Jackson Pollock, the culprit. Even if everyone took the piss out of him, Jackson was by far the worst. Jackson had bullied him since his dad died, about 10 years ago. It became a habit for him, to keep reminding Seth that his Parents were dead. He grinned.

"Funny," said Seth, completely dead-pan, "Almost as funny as the previous thousand times you said it. Try some new material, yeah?"

"Oooh, look at Mommies little boy! All grown up!"

"Shut up, Jackson." Seth was not gonna bother starting a fight. "Who said about the Door?"

"I did," a girl said. Seth looked over and saw it was Amy, a short girl with blonde hair," But I don't see how its any of your business" Seth grunted slightly in agreement, then started to turn and walk out.

"Seth" someone called out. He stopped, and turned back a little. A different girl, Kara, was stood up now. She was taller than Amy, and had dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Seth had fancied Kara for ages, mainly because she didn't pick on him like everyone else did. She was nice. His stony expression softened slightly.

"Yeah?" he waited for a reply. Kara looked at Jackson quickly, who winked. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Seth.

"It's just rumors," she said, "Don't believe anything. You really think that old Door's gonna open?" Seth stared at her and nodded slightly.

"Wow" said Jackson, "You must be trippin' on Jet. Just like your Old Man was when they..."

Seth had had enough of Jackson. He casually walked over to him, putting his hands in his pockets,and then drew himself up to his full height. Jackson smiled and stood up, happy to fight. He was taller than Seth, but working in maintenance meant the Seth was still muscular. "What you gonna do, mamma's boy?" Jackson taunted. Seth didn't bother to answer. He quickly pulled his hands out of his pockets and threw a punch at Jackson's face. He knew a normal punch would phase Jackson at all, which why why he wrapped his hand around the motorcycle hand-brake. Blood poured from Jackson's nose, and he screamed out in pain. "Holy Fuck! What the hell?!"

"Seth, oh my god!" exclaimed Kara. She went over to Jackson a bit, then stepped back and looked at Seth. She opened her mouth to say something, then ran out. Seth looked after her, and didn't notice Edward walking in.

"SETH HUNTER!" Edward shouted, "What on earth do you think you're doing!" Edward helped Jackson to his feet. "The Overseers gonna be so pissed off..."

Seth thought that 'Pissed off' was an understatement. Jacquelyn, the Overseer (and the only Female Overseer since the War) was livid. She patrolled her office, lecturing Seth on how starting fights won't solve anything.

"Medical Supplies are one of the only things running out!" She told him, "I wouldn't give a shit if you took his sweet-roll or ripped his comics!" Seth felt that pointing out that they didn't read comics anymore would only make things worse. "I understand that Jackson gets on your nerves, and I understand that you want to beat him to a pulp, but you need to understand that we are a community down here, Seth. One rift can cause chaos, and that's not going to happen. Not while I'm Overseer." He stood silently, and stared at the floor.

She waited. "For God's sake, Seth! Say something!"

"Sorry" he muttered, not taking his eyes off the ground. There was silence. "Sorry?" Jacquelyn finally said. "Sorry..?" she took a deep breath. "It's better than nothing. I am going to ask the others about any form of provocation, but don't expect to get out of this completely clean." She paused again. "Will it make you feel better if I got your punishment hours in the Reactor?" Seth shrugged. "Great" she said. Another long pause. Seth shifted his weight and lifted his head.

"Can I go now?"

Seth didn't speak to anyone until the next day. When the Overseer let him go, he went straight to his room and closed the door. He sat and held the Hand-Brake before going to sleep. He wasn't sure when he woke up, but it seemed late, as Alfred was already up. Seth didn't speak to him. He just grabbed some sugar bombs and ate in silence. Alfred watched him, but said nothing. Seth hoped that he understood the situation. As Seth got up to go back to his room, Alfred cleared his throat. Seth turned.

"Kara came 'round earlier." Alfred said, "Asked if you were ok." Seth leaned against a wall, and waited for his Granddad to continue. He didn't.

"And?" Seth eventually asked, "What did you tell her?"

" I told her to come back in an hour or so to see for herself." Alfred stood and picked up a Pre-War book. "And that was about an hour ago." He walked slowly into his own room. Seth stared at the door for a few moments, trying to digest what was happening. His logical mind created an order:

_You like Kara. You want to go out with her and all that stuff. You probably won't get many shots with her. She isn't going to like you if you can't control yourself. So, why did I hit Jackson? Other than 'because he's a dickhead', of course._

He stood in the doorway, not making a sound. He was perfectly still, like a statue. All of his energy was concentrated on making up a good excuse. But he got nothing.

_Why can I not think? I'm really good at thinking! Come on, head! WORK! ... Please?_

It was at this moment when Kara walked in through the door.

She just looked at him for a while, and he stared back. He wanted to say something but he couldn't - his mouth was completely dry. After a more than awkward pause, she spoke.

"Hey" she said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Er.. Hi" he replied. The silence came back.

"So?" she asked, "How're holding up?"

"Aside from getting over the shock of hitting Jackson and waiting to hear what the Overseer will give me as punishment, I'm great"

"Yeah, I heard his 'Gang' saying how they backed him up, and how you got all the blame..."

"Hmpf..."

"So I went to the Overseer." Seth looked at her.

"You went...to the Overseer..?"

"Yeah." She shuffled nervously, " It so unfair that you got all the blame. I mean, you did hit Jackson round the head with a chunk of metal, but he pushed you to it." They stood in silence again. "She said she'd give half your punishment to Jackson, and get you transferred to Maintenance" More silence. She started to turn away. "Anyway, I better - "

"Kara." She turned back, almost as if she expected Seth to call her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why'd you do this all for me?"

"What... I don't know what you mean..." she looked down.

"I'm not cool. I'm not popular. The only thing helping me is going to get you is a reputation for pussies and weirdos. Why did you do this?" They waited in silence.

"Because..." she began, " Because... I don't ... Like to see people bullied..." she finished. "I think it's cowardly and..."

"Kara?" She stopped and looked up. "...Thanks..."

"Oh...um...sure... I mean, you're welcome...anyway, I better " she motioned to the door.

"Go?" Seth finished, "Sure, go." She walked over to the door as stood in the doorway. She took one last look at him, and left. He waited a few moment to make sure she'd gone, and then sighed and sank to the floor.


	2. Reconnaissance Team

The entire Vault was gathered in the Atrium, eagerly waiting for the Overseer. Earlier in the week she had declared that she would be picking the toughest and bravest men and women to join the Reconnaissance Team, which would be leaving the Vault on the 100 year mark. Obviously, Seth had signed himself up and regularly sent physical examination reports the Overseer to show her how he had developed. He even impressed himself by adding almost a stone in muscle mass. That could also be credited to his 'Service' to the maintenance crew since the Hand-Brake incident. He hadn't spoken to Kara since she came to his room, but she wasn't important right now. Even if she did get Jackson in trouble and got him out of it (sort of). He would only have one chance to get out of the Vault, but the rest of his life to talk to Kara.

It was now, while Seth was deep in thought that the Overseer appeared, on the walkway above everyone else. The entire atrium went silent.

"The time has finally arrived," she said, "And I know most of the people in here are anxious to hear if they made the cut." She paused and looked around at all of the faces below her. "I want all applicants to know it has been difficult for ne to choose my team, as it was a very close ... competition. I do not expect you to not feel disappointed if you didn't get in, but I would be grateful if you show appreciation to those who did. But you're not here to listen to me talk for hours. Let's announce the team." Exited murmurs spread through the crowd. Only a few people remained silent, But Seth didn't really care - he was only in there to hear his name read out. "So," continued the Overseer, "The team. It will consist of 5 members, with one of them being the leader." She paused again. "And that leader will be Wilkins!" Kara's dad stood to applause, and it was obvious that he was having difficulty being modest. Seth was happy for him, or was it for Kara? She would earn a lot of respect now. Seth couldn't get too deep in his thoughts, though, because the Overseer was continuing. "Congratulations, .However, I must announce the rest of the team, if you don't mind." took the hint and sat down. "The four members joining him will be Jed Treàl, Marcus Peters, Lucy Grayson and ...Edward!"  
Seth was outraged. _This was blatant favouritism_, He thought, _How had Edward made the cut? Edward's not muscular, can't shoot for shit and on top of all that, he's a picky eater! He'd only eat something if it had been Rad-Checked! What does he possess that I don't? _Alfred noticed Seth's anger and attempted to comfort him.

"Never mind, son," he said, rubbing Seth's back, "You did your best." Alfred knew that simply comforting host grandson wouldn't help. But his spirits were brightened when he saw Kara pushing through the crowd.  
Seth didn't even see Kara approach, so she startled home slightly. He noticed she was looking solemn, despite her dad earning position as leader.

"I'm sorry Seth." she said. From anyone else, the apology would be empty, but from Kara, it was everything.

"Thanks," Seth replied, turning away from Alfred."But you shouldn't be here apologizing to me. You should be celebrating with your dad."

"He's fine with everyone else." she said, indicating. Seth tried to spot him, but couldn't see through the mass of people. "Anyway," Kara went on, "I was actually worried when you didn't get it."

"I think it's stupid how Edward got it. The Overseer's just choosing her husband to make sure it goes well..."

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean I'm worried as to what you'll do now."

"I ... Don't..." Kara looked into his eyes. His heart quickened slightly, but only until he noticed her eyes were glassy with tears.

"I know you wanted to get out so badly."She said. Seth could tell she was trying hard to hold back her tears. "But the truth is, Seth ... You won't stop until you're out of here." He didn't know how to respond. It was completely true - not making the team had no effect on his desire to leave. He still wanted to leave the vault. If anything he wanted to leave more now, because of the wasted opportunity. All he cloud do was nod. "See? I know you, Seth. Better than you think. And I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know, Kara. It's just-" He didn't finish his sentence. The Overseer was walking straight to him. He was not going to stop until he was outside the Vault.

"I'm sorry, Seth," The Overseer said, "But I can't have you causing havoc out there."

"Havoc?" He asked, "What do you mean by that? Am I not trustworthy? Is that why Edward's going?" His blood was boiling now, but he pressed on. "Edward's the only one you trust, isn't he? You think that the Team is going to lie to you, to get us all out of here. And you want him to make sure we stay down." The whole room was silent now. Everyone was waiting for the Overseer to speak.

"This is why you aren't on the team, Seth." She exhaled loudly, "You can't keep your temper down." She raised her voice. "One slip up in a Team out there, in the Wasteland, and all of you could get killed. Safety of the Vault Community is my priority, and if I can minimise danger to the Recon Team, then I'm going to do it!" For a few moments, nobody dared to breathe. The tension was electric, and no one wanted to trigger another outburst, either from Seth or the Overseer. The Overseer took a quick look around the room before stalking off, and Seth left soon after. This had settled it. Despite everything Kara had said and how much he had to lose if this didn't work, he had decided he was leaving the Vault.

Seth began his preparations the next day. He had to be careful, as the Overseer was keeping a close eye on him, but he managed to sneak a few cans of Pork 'n' Beans and a Salisbury steak into his room. He had started to make a rucksack out of an old Vault Suit, using old rope and a few pipes from the reactor. He was yet to get a weapon, but he had his eye on Jed's 10mm Pistol. He knew it was in working condition, as Jed was constantly cleaning it.

H kndjlfn


	3. Seth and Kara

**Vault 46**

_What was Jackson doing in here?_ Thought Seth, _He can't be up to anything good, he never is when I'm involved. _He crept closer to the door and attempted to eavesdrop, to some success.

"The Overseer's worried" he heard Jackson say, "And I was sent to check on him."

"If my Grandson is up to anything, I'd be the first to know!" Retorted Alfred. Seth suddenly began to feel guilty and also scared at the same time. He felt guilty because he couldn't tell Alfred anything, just in case, and that he shouldn't be keeping this from him. He felt scared because if Alfred did know about his plans to escape, then he could easily tell the Overseer, and 'protect' Seth. "So if you'll be kind enough to go - "

"Sorry, pops" said Jackson, "Official business" Seth heard footsteps close to his door, and quickly jumped on his bed and lay down. Not even a moment later, Jackson waltzed in. "Good Evening, Seth." Jackson had a wicked grin on his face, like he knew something was up. "The Overseer's a little concerned about you. She seems to think you've made some plans to escape the Vault. "

"She's paranoid." Seth replied. He didn't bother to say anymore. He knew that Jackson was going to turn his entire room upside down. It was too late.

"Well, she may be," Jackson replied, "But it's better to be safe than sorry. So, I'm gonna have to search your room and report anything ... Odd. "

"You can't do this - you have no authority."

"The Overseer gave it to me."

"Prove it" Jackson to a quick step towards Seth and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen here, Seth. If you don't let me search your room, I'm gonna hit you so hard, you be visiting Mommy and Daddy in the big Vault Upstairs. Now, are you gonna let me search or not?"

"No" Using all his strength, Seth pushed Jackson. He only staggered a few steps but it was enough. Seth managed to get free from Jackson's grip and lunged for his drawers, where his gear was. He opened it, and got his hands on the rucksack. He pulled it out and ran out, and down to the reactor. He checked his rucksack, and noticed on of the Pork 'n' Beans cans was missing. He cursed, and realized that it must still be in his drawer, and that Jackson would have it. He threw the pack behind a generator, and quickly looked around before leaving. When back on the main floor he went straight to Kara's room. He knew that Garrett would be doing some preparation with the Overseer, and he was hoping that Kara would hide him from Jackson for a while. He reached her door, and pressed the door button to open it. The front room was empty, so he quickly darted inside and closed the door. When he was sure there was no-one following him, he called out.

"Kara? You in here?" There was no reply. He began to pace. What would he do now? He wasn't supposed to be in someone else's room when they weren't in.

"Who's there?" Seth looked up and saw Kara come round the corner with wet hair.

"Kara, I need your help"

"Um... What's going on, Seth?"

"The Overseer got Jackson to search my room."

"What? Why?"

"She thinks that I'm planning to escape the vault..."

"Oh my god..." Seth sat down on the couch. A few moments passed. "And... Well... Are you? Planning to escape?" asked Kara. Her voice was shaky. Seth didn't want to tell her the truth. He knew that she would be so annoyed that he didn't listen to her, so he just stayed silent. "Seth, please tell me -"

"I'm sorry, Kara. But I'm not staying down here. I have no life down here. Even Alfred doesn't know anything about me. Why should I stay down here when there's a world of opportunity up there?" She sat next to him and tried to look him in the eyes, but she couldn't.

"It's dangerous out there, Seth. I know that Vault life isn't the best, and I know that it's worse for you than it is for me. But you could get killed. Anyone who goes out can get killed. If it was really safe, don't you think we would've left by now?"

"No, I don't. Overseers have the power to control the Vault. When people leave, they lose that power. They just want to be in control, Kara."

"But is it really that bad? We have never seen any sort of 'Revolution' and no 'Revolution has happened in the past. People obviously don't see things the way you do."

"Well, maybe it's time they should." Seth was getting angry now. It wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help but feel as though she were the Overseer, lecturing him on 'Safety' and 'The Vault Community'. He was about to leave, when he saw Jackson run past. He ducked under the window. "Shit, did he see me?" He whispered to Kara.

"Who?"

"Jackson. He just ran past." She got up and looked out the window.

"He's walking back this way. You'd better get in my room and shut up."

"In your room?"

"Yes, now hurry up!" He crawled away from the window and then ran into Kara's room and shut the door. For a while he just stood there and tried to hear something, anything. But he couldn't. He took a few steps back and found himself sitting on Kara's bed. He looked around her room and was surprised to see how similar it was to his own room. He thought that girls would have had some different colours or make-up mirrors or something, but apart from a small medicine case mounted on her wall, there was little difference. A minute or two passed, but he wasn't really focussed on the present, and what Kara was saying to Jackson. He was thinking about the past, and what he had done in the Vault. And, in reality, it wasn't much. Seth's dream to escape the Vault had only become brighter while Jackson and Kara 'talked' in the next room.

"Look, Kara," Jackson said, "The Overseer can throw you in the Cell if you're hiding him."

"Well, I've already told you, he's not here. Have you checked the reactor?"

"The Reactor? Oh, yeah, he's always there. Thanks, Kara. Y'know, there's a party for the Recon Team soon. Did you wanna go?"

"Seriously? Think with your brain and not with your dick, Jackson." She turned away from him. "Go find Seth, first. Then we'll talk, ok?" Jackson nodded, and ran out. She turned back to the door and watched it close. She let out a sigh, and sat on the couch. She wasn't happy about having to lie, but she was happy that Seth was out of the way. _Speaking of Seth, _she thought, _I better let him out. _She walked over to the door and was about to knock, but then she stopped. _Why did I hide him?_ She leaned against the door frame. _Is it because I feel sorry for him? Everyone's always picking on him, except for me. Am I a port in the storm? No, it can't just be that. _Her eyes widened as she realised what was going on. _I like him._ _Oh my God, I like him! Of all the people to like, I choose him? No, that's not fair. He may be different, but he's still smart. And cute. _She giggled slightly. _I don't see what's wrong with liking him. But still, what would everyone else say if they found out. What would Dad say? _As the thoughts were flying around Kara's head, Seth was thinking the same things on the other side of the door. _What would her Dad say if we went out? _He thought. _And what would her friends say? _His head sank as he realised what he was thinking. _Even if she does like me, I'll never know. She won't admit it. _There was a knock on the door. Seth went rigid. "Seth? It's me" Kara said. "Jacksons gone." He stood up, just as Kara came in

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"I told him to check the Reactor. That's usually where you hide, right?"

"Uh...yeah...how did you know?"

"Oh...um...I just do, I guess."

"Right...oh, crap."

"What?"

"I put my pack in the Reactor, behind one of the Generators. Actually, he probably won't find it."

"Yeah, he won't." Kara said, and she sat on her bed.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Yeah...it's just...nothing..."

"Hey, you can tell me. Even if I told anyone, who'd believe me?" Kara looked into Seth's eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. He inhaled quickly.

"After Jackson left, I realised something. I realized that..."

"That what?"

"That... I like you, Seth. I don't know why or how or when or whatever, but..." She didn't need to say anything after that. Seth knew that she liked him, and Seth liked her back. It was enough for him. He put his arm around her, and she looked up. She was crying again. "That's why I don't want you to leave, Seth. Because I'll miss you. Please don't go." Instead of responding, Seth leaned in and kissed her softly. Neither of them had felt like this before, and neither of them knew what to do. So they just sat there, in Kara's Bedroom. Kissing. When they finally broke apart, Seth took Kara's hand and looked her in the eyes. They were both red, but not from embarrassment.

"Kara," said Seth, swallowing. "Why don't you... Leave with me?"


End file.
